


Bandit is a softie

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: R6S softies [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: I like to think even though he's done bad things he's actually a softie and a big goof ball





	1. Home.

It was funny how you met Bandit. You were trapped against a wall that your ex (he got a shocking demise) pinned you to, by your neck. He was drunk and horny. You pleaded with him to let you go as your vision started to darken and he wouldn't instead he gripped you harder before suddenly releasing as a crack was heard. Dominic was walking past and saw the situation go for the worst and intervened. You slowly faded out of reality as you felt two strong yet gentle arms pick you up. That was a few years ago. And you haven't forgotten it as you sit on the couch awaiting his return. Last you heard from him, he was going to ask for some time off. Soon you heard boots stomping towards the door and you shrank down to wait. Slowly the door opens revealing a tired yet relieved Bandit. Settling his bag down he smiled and opened his arms as you practically leapt over the couch arm and rushed to great him. Sliding into him with a dull "Thump". He sucked in a breath and chuckled "My love~ you're going to break me in half if you keep greeting me like this." Receiving a soft squeak of you, he then gently picked you up and walked into the bedroom, sitting down he watched as you began your routine. First with his jacket, unzipping it and pulling it away revealing a black T-shirt and a small German flag sewn onto it. Then down to his sneakers, before his jeans of which you left and grabbed a pair of shorts for him to put on. He watched with a soft smile. Even though he was a hardened criminal and soldier he became a huge teddy bear around you and only you. But that did come with a cost. He was also overprotective. Guarding you from any other who tried to get close. Of course you didn't mind. When you were with your ex he basically shoved you away and didn't care what happened to you until he was needy for you. Yet, you did make some friends. There was his fellow teammates, Elias (Who you thought was the second biggest softie. And the only one Bandit would allow close to you. And laughed when you shortened his name to Eli), Monika (She was a total nerd in your book) and then Marius (Who was a oddball) yet you were completely comfortable around them. Of course you wouldn't speak of your past due to horrible memories. And it was normally you cuddled against Dominic chest and drifting off as they chatted. 

By now it was late evening and you were both laying on the couch. You were already asleep and pressed into his chest, relaxing as he gently rubbed your shoulders, he still had a smile, but it made him feel wanted and actually appreciated. Sometimes he'd storm home in a mood, and when he entered your eyes bright and full of excitement reminded him of caring woman who'd wait for him no matter what. And always waited for him to calm down before moving up to finish the task. You both cried together. When memories resurrected and played in the minds. Sleepless nights of antics, normally of him laying on your back to suppress your thrashing and gently nuzzling to calm you. It was things like this that brought him home every time. And he wouldn't give it up for anything


	2. Nightmare

It wasn't your fault for the nightmares that plagued your mind, nor Dominic trying to protect you from them. It started when you were already laying down, of course he was going to be late he already alerted you to it, and he explained that you didn't need to wait up for him. And reassured that your "German cuddle bear" would be home as soon as he could. (He overheard you talking about him and supposedly called him a German cuddle bear. Thus he stuck with it.) So you went to bed. Leaving a light on, and your nightlight (You had a fear of darkness when Dominic wasn't around.) Gently you slid under the covers and tried your best to fall asleep.   
After a few hours, the bedroom door opened slowly as Dominic stepped into the room, watching you hide under the covers. Slowly he made his was to the other side and slid in under the covers not bothering to shed his jeans, gently he scooted to you and laid there. Letting his body heat radiate onto your back, with that he watched you stir and scoot into his chest, of firm and warm muscle. He then nuzzled his head against yours and dozed off, you on the other hand began to fret a bit until finally you nearly launched yourself out of bed and panted violently. Startling him into a protective mode and sitting up glancing around the room. Silently you wept a bit and slowly realized that your love was next to you. Quickly you snuggled into his chest and coughed a bit. "Nightmare my love?" He quietly questioned as he slowly drew senseless shapes on your back. Calming the both of you down. Nodding you whimpered a bit and closed your eyes. He hummed and laid back down on his back. Pulling you over him slightly and wrapping his arms around your waist. Slowly but surely you both managed to head back to a slumber intertwined in each other's arms. For now and forever.


	3. Guardian

It was a warm Saturday afternoon as you strolled around some shops, Dominic in tow in his civilian outfit. You manage to convince him to not wear his jacket and honestly it gave you a view. His well toned muscles in his tattooed arms (He only has two, one on each arm, he dislikes the needle now) just hummed strength and you knew what they could do. You also knew that he would never use it against you. The reason why you made him come along so you could find out his shirt size, and to get him some new clothing. Apart from his uniform and his only pair of civilian clothes. It made you have a purpose. As you looked up and down the aisles you noticed another male glancing at you, he was around Dominic height, blond hair slicked back and a few piercings. Glancing over you spotted Dominic outside on the phone, probably talking to Elias or James. Slowly you went back to looking at clothes before you felt someone approaching. "Hey baby doll how about a date?" The male said smiling at you. Quickly you backed up. "Leave me alone you creep." You spat at him, clearly nervous yet trying to be a hold of the situation, normally if Dominic was near he'd approach and throw the guy a warning glance silently telling him to back off. Yet he was outside, still on his phone. The man smiled again "It's okay baby girl, all I wanna do is take you away somewhere and make you feel free." He hummed and approached. You backed up and then slipped out your phone. Glancing at the screen you sent four simple letters to Dominic "HELP" and hit send. Now all you could do was to get away. 

Dominic pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. A text message from you, smiling he opened it and the smile dropped immediately from his face "HELP" he turned and stared into the store, spotting you backing away from the other male. His anger roared to life as he walked into the store and over to you. "Can I help you man?" He called out and stared at the male, causing him to turn and stare directly into Dominic eyes "Step one.." he thought as he moved over to shield you as you quickly scrambled to hide behind him. "I..I didn't know. She was by herself.." the man stuttered as he quickly backed away as Dominic approached. Of course Dominic had the upper hand, he was stronger, faster, and a bit meaner. "Listen here you fuck tool. If I ever see you or catch you harassing my girl again, I'll make your demise a shocker." He growled once he had the man pinned against the wall.

"Bandit, come on let's go. Please?" You whined as you watched him threaten the man, slowly Dominic released and glanced at you. Never hearing you use his code name before, as he walked away throwing a arm around your shoulder he stole a glance at the guy who stood there. After leaving and heading for another shop he pulled you over to a alleyway and hugged you, pulling you flush with his chest. "I'm sorry love. If I would've seen him I wouldn't of left your side." He cooed apologetic. Of course he was furious as can be, but he wouldn't show it. Especially with you around, it could trigger a attack. Slowly you rubbed his lower back and pulled back. Looking directly into his chocolate eyes. "I know...I know...can we just..keep shopping? You really need some new clothes." You squeaked as he slowly released you and nodded. 

 

After a few more hours you arrive home with some bags. You managed to find a lot of shirts and some shorts along with jeans for him. Dominic followed with some takeout food. He smiled when you set everything on the bed then walked out to help set the food. "I swear if you eat all the rice again I'll beat you." You threatened playfully, a smile emerged from him as he stuck out his tongue. Oh did only if he knew what he earned.


	4. Wolf

You whined a bit as you practically shoved yourself under Dominic. There was a argument going on next door and it reminded you of some bad memories. Dominic yawned and cuddled into you. Still partially asleep and not fully focused on what was happening. "Baby girl, go back to sleep...." He muttered as he slowly stroked your hair as you whined. That's when you heard a scream, glass breaking and then silence. Dominic looked up and tensed up. Slowly he slid off the bed and grabbed his handgun. And began to move towards the window to glance out, you on the other hand were hiding under the covers shivering like a leaf. Dominic sighed when he noticed the broken chair on the lawn. And left the window. Setting the gun down, he slowly climbed into bed and sat next to your form. "Come on out love. It was nothing but a broken chair. It's okay.." he hummed and watched as you emerged and climbed into his lap. Holding him tightly as you buried your head into his shoulder, he softly hummed and rubbed your back encouraging you to calm down and that he wouldn't let anyone come near you. After a while and after the police came. Bandit collapsed onto the couch and sighed, you glanced up and smiled. Lifting yourself from a chair and silently approached him. Before leaping onto his back with a squeak. "Dominic. This couch is sure lumpy." You hummed and watched as he wiggled under you. Before you knew it, he was on top of you, staring into his honey brown eyes. "Dooommm you're crushing meeee...." You whined and he smiled and placed sloppy kisses all over your neck, occasionally licking just to get you giggling and struggling to escape. Thus trapping you into mid day couch snuggles.


	5. Darling

"Dom!" You shrieked happily as he opened the door returning home from a three months mission unexpectedly. Practically slamming into his chest you held him tightly. Bandit didn't react, instead he just shifted his weight and held you gently with one arm as the other held his things. As you allowed him in you realized how bruised and tired he was, quickly you fled to do a few things as Dominic slowly sat down on the couch. Watching you scurry about fixing him a glass of water and a sandwich quickly and yet quietly you came to him and handed it to him. Before you silently left the room before he could even say "Danke". After he finished his food and drink he dosed off only to be awakened by a weight laying against him. Glancing over he say you bundled in his jacket, also asleep. Smiling he gently pulled up flush against him as he laid on the couch tucking his arm under your head and the other gently wrapped around your waist and he carefully positioned himself to avoid irritating any wounds. Slowly, he fell asleep. 

After a few days he left to run some errands. Leaving you alone. Of course you already had everything done. So you laid on the couch and watched some shows. Before long the door swings open revealing Dominic holding a cardboard box. "Darling please come over and hold this please."  
Become suspicious you got up and slowly came over grabbing the box and holding it gently. Quickly realising that there was something in said box. Dominic smiled and motioned for you to move and sit on the couch. As you did you heard a whine. Looking up, wide eyes and a smile you quickly opened the box to reveal a German Shepherd puppy, you squealed and picked it up reviving a ton of kisses from it. You then look at Dominic with you're own puppy eyes. "His name is Jackson. I thought you'd like a companion for when I'm not here. A guardian for you in case something happens." He hummed softly as you stood up holding Jackson still and peppering his cheeks with kisses. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.


End file.
